Dark Tide Rising
by Wikidclown
Summary: The Beachrunners are being swamped by an unimaginable surge of darkness. Will Moonstar be able to conquer it and keep her group from being wiped clean from the island they've inhabited for generations?
1. Allegiances

**Beachrunners~**

Leader~

Moonstar: A pristine, white she-cat with striking blue eyes. She is the new leader of the Beachrunners but she has lots of experience and confidence. She has 9 lives.

Spiritwalker~

Berrysplash: a small calico she-cat with auburn eyes. She has one of the strongest links to their ancestors that the island has ever seen.

Leafmender~

Webpelt: A white, silver tabby striped tom with blue eyes. He can sometimes be distracted but heals efficiently.

Warriors~

Maplestripe: An orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is the mother of Moonstar.

Orangeleaf: An orange she-cat with green eyes. She is the sister of Maplestripe. (Apprentice: Tinypaw)

Battlescar: A battle torn black tom cat with yellow eyes. His pelt is criss crossed with countless seasons of battles.

Cricketwing: A very large, gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is a Maine Coon breed with traces of other breeds as well.

Antlerheart: A brown and white tom with blue eyes. He is a fierce fighter and has defended the camp from countless crocodiles and boars. (Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Pebblespots: A dappled calico she-cat with blue eyes. She is very loving and considerate towards all beings.

Boartusk: A brown and black tom with yellow eyes. He is very sturdy and one of the first to volunteer for battle.

Spottedrose: A beautiful calico she-cat with red-tinted eyes. She is very quiet but determined to be he most loyal to her leader.

Oceanbreeze: A silver tabby she-cat with wide, blue eyes. She loves to lay on the beach and listen to the waves.

Venompool: A white and gray she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. She is usually quiet and reserved but can get quite worked up in an argument.

Frostedpeak: A black and white tom with blue eyes. He loves to explore the jungle but can get in to trouble at times.

Morningsun: A beautiful creamy white she-cat with yellow eyes. She is pretty shy and reserved but loves to hunt.

Apprentices~

Tinypaw: A silver tabby tom with green eyes. He is quite small compared to his sister.

Fernpaw: A silver and white chested tabby she-cat with green eyes. She has a real passion for hunting.

Queens~

Crimsongaze: A pure black she-cat with dark red eyes. She is very beautiful but also mysterious. (Mate: Antlerheart)(Kits: Redkit and Wolfkit)

Kits~

Redkit: An orange and white she-kit with green eyes. She is pretty adventurous but always stays close to her brother.

Wolfkit: A pure gray tom with yellow eyes. He goes along with all of Redkit's plans, even though it gets him in trouble.

Elders~

Hawkfeather: A brown and white tom with yellow eyes. He is the oldest cat on the island.

Foxleap: A short-furred orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. She has very long, delicate legs.

 **The Scourge**

Leader~

Blight: A pure black tom with green eyes. His evil manner has been passed down for generations.

Second-In-Command~

Shadow: A very sturdy black tom with blue eyes. He is Blight's first born son and his most trusted follower.

Guards~

Turtle: A brown tabby tom with green eyes. He is very strong and can fight even the biggest predators.

Blood: An orange tabby tom with blue eyes. He is the least forgiving.

Jinx: A plain orange tom with green eyes. He can be confusing but is efficient at protecting his father's territory.

Elm: A brown tabby tom with green eyes. He is very strong and muscular, and loves to fight and kill.

Crow: A black tom with green eyes. He is the exact reflection of his father, Blight.

Forest Stalkers~

Surge: A sleek silver tom with blue eyes. He is very skilled at hunting.

Sky: A white and silver tom with blue eyes. He is Surge's littermate.

Fox: A russet orange she-cat with yellow eyes. She is very quiet and skillful.

Mud: A dark brown, short furred tom with green eyes. He primarily hunts water prey.

Jade: A light gray she-cat with green eyes. She is very skilled at hunting monkeys.

Mango: A beautiful but young calico she-cat with orange eyes. She is Blight's favorite daughter.

Kit-mothers~

Palace: A very picky cream she-cat with blue eyes. She is Blight's main kit-mother.

Tempest: A pure black, aggressive she-cat with yellow eyes. She is Palace's sister. She births mostly guards.

Flower: A tiny calico she-cat with red eyes. She doesn't birth Blight's kits often.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The day had started just like any other; the sun was blazing into the dense rainforest canopy and the calm roll of the waves could be heard at the tree line. An orange tabby and long furred white cat sat still on the sun baked beach. The tabby rested her head on the white tom's shoulder, letting out a long breath. They had left at sunhigh to have a private talk, and the pretty she-cat was obviously stressed.

"Our kits are still too young for us to decide who shall lead once you are gone," the she-cat whispered. Her soft voice was almost lost among the crash of the ocean.

"Maplestripe, I do not have much longer left with our group. Stormpelt's apprentice, Berrypaw, has had a vision," the tom meowed, his voice raw with emotion. He could remember that morning very clearly, Stormpelt and Berrypaw had woken him quiet early and were acting as though ants were crawling through their pelts. Stormpelt had begun, since it was Berrypaw's first vision; but, the young she-cat was soon bristling with a mixture of horror and excitement as she explained her dream to her leader. They knew that this sign meant his time was almost up.

Maplestripe looked down at her paws, her fur spiking along her spine, "Berrypaw will be a skilled interpreter of the stars one day, but is it really so certain? You have led us for so many moons." Her voice trailed away into miserable silence. She trained as an apprentice with him, falling in love and becoming mates almost as soon as they were made warriors. She did not know that when his father, Shockstar, died he would become leader in his place. He had told her eventually that it was his duty as heir to keep it secret.

The tom also lowered his head, his shoulders sagging. "I am certain," he meowed, "Berrypaw spoke of a bright shimmering disk, reflecting from a pool of shadows." He knew which of his kits that it was referring to. He only had his current litter with her, and out of this litter he had only two kits.

Maplestripe gasped, also realizing who the prophecy spoke of, "She is the weakest of our kits! I don't know how the Star Runners expect us to train her when she can barely even lift her muzzle above the ground." She briefly felt as though their ancestors were mocking her; both of her kits were sickly and weak but Skykit was by far the healthier of the two. "Shellstar, what are we supposed to do," she wailed to the clear horizon.

The tom stood up, whipping his tail in agitation. "The wellbeing of the Beach Runners is my responsibility alone," he grunted. "I will train her myself and she will be the best leader our island has ever seen," he meowed sternly.

"No one will ever compare to you," Maplestripe whispered. Her jade eyes flashed with a moment's grief, thinking of their group without his wise leadership was almost too much to bear.

"Webpelt will take good care of me until our kit has learned the way of a warrior. After I join the Star Runners, she will be Moonstar." Warmth for his only daughter made his voice strong. He lifted his tail to silence any objections from Maplestripe and started to walk back to the camp. He could not deny that Berrypaw foretold Moonkit to be the next leader of the Beach Runners; but, what he wasn't so sure of the pool of shadows that threatened to engulf the shining disk. What is the darkness, and would Moonkit be strong enough to overcome it?


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Moonstar, are you awake? It's Berrysplash," a soft voice called through the hanging palm leaves covering the den entrance. Moonstar stretched in her nest, her pristine white pelt ruffled with sleep. She had had the most luxurious dream about chasing a parrot through the canopy just outside camp. She was just getting ready to hook one of its vibrant, viridian feathers when….

"Moonstar its urgent, I need to speak with you," the voice came again. She sounded a little more impatient this time, so Moonstar got up to her paws and padded over to her den's entrance. As she poked her head out, she noticed for the first time that the usually prim and proper calico was looking worn and disheveled. She gazed for a few moments longer at the Spritwalker before speaking.

"What's gotten you so spooked Berrysplash? I'm sure it can't be so bad," she purred softly. The last thing that had troubled the Beach Runners was a brave and curious boar mother, willing to stroll straight into the camp and try and kill anything she got ahold of. In the end, they took the she-boar's life but not before they found she was trying to scout out a safe place to raise her young. They left the piglets in the forest, where they hoped the father would find them but with as many predators that wandered in the shadows their fate was not certain.

Berrysplash slid into her leader's den without another word, her fur bushing out to almost twice her size. "Oh it was terrible, I had a dream," she choked out as soon as Moonstar had turned back to speak with her. "There was darkness and blood everywhere! Flowing into camp and drowning our camp mates," she wailed in fright.

Moonstar stood silent for what seemed like seasons, her tail flicking in thought. Was this her destiny that her father had trained her for? While she was training as an apprentice, her father told her countless times of a deep darkness that would threaten to swallow everything in its path but she had thought it was just a story until this moment. "A darkness," she meowed uncertainly, "I think you should wait for further dreams before we decide what to do."

Berrysplash dipped her head but her eyes were still alight with terror, "Yes, Moonstar." As she turned to leave the den, Moonstar brushed her tail encouragingly over the Spritwalker's pelt. She knew that whatever trouble lay ahead she would be able to conquer it. Pulling herself together, she exited the den and padded into the center of camp. Since it was still quite early no one was awake yet. It was just her and Berrysplash, who was now leaving camp to go out into the rainforest.

For a second, Moonstar thought back to her dream, where she was so content to catch birds in the treetops; but, that was just a dream. She was leader of the Beachrunners! She could not lead such a carefree life, not when her group was counting on her! She wished not for the first time that moon that her brother and father were still alive. Skykit died right before they were to be apprenticed, never fully healing from the sickness they both acquired once they were born. Her father, Shellstar had passed just a few moons before with almost the same sickness that claimed her brother's life. Sometimes it seemed as if the Star Runners were so cruel to her.

"I will overcome this," she whispered to herself. She knew that she would not have been named heir if she would not be able to lead her group through all the darkness that was ahead. Her father believed in her, and that was enough.

As she turned her head to the warrior's den, she noticed someone emerging. It was Frostedpeak. "Goodmorning," she mewed cheerily as the young tom approached. His blue eyes were still foggy from sleep but she needed him to lead the dawn patrol. He purred softly as he sat beside her, his black and white fur fluffing up against his lithe frame.

"It is a good morning, isn't it," he meowed. _For you maybe,_ Moonstar thought briefly; but, she nodded eagerly to the warrior.

"Yes, it is. I was hoping you could lead the dawn patrol for me. Maybe catch some prey for Crimsongaze and her kits," she meowed, "I think you should take Antlerheart and Fernpaw as well." Fernpaw was coming along very well with hunting, the apprentice seemed to enjoy it more than any other task.

Frostedpeak dipped his head to his leader and bounded quickly back to the warrior's den to wake his denmate. She enjoyed how much energy the young warrior had but she knew Antlerheart would take a little while to warm up after being woken so early. She turned away as she saw Antlerheart's brown tail-tip flick out of the warrior den's entrance. Almost at once, the elderly Leafmender, Webpelt, walked slowly up to her.

"Have you seen Berrysplash," he croaked, "I can never seem to find her these days." Webpelt was healer back when her father was still leader. He had many moons of experience to mend any of the group's illnesses. He seemed to still have some moons left in him, but he would need to take an apprentice soon.

"She left out into the forest only a moment ago," she meowed to him. "I could go fetch her if you need to talk to her." Webpelt only shook his head stubbornly, his ears flattening against his head. He took a hitching breath and turned to walk back to his den, his tail flicking behind him.

"She just leaves camp more than I'd like," he grunted softly, almost too soft to hear. Moonstar had to suppress a purr at the old cat's gruff temper. He may still have moons left in him but some days he acted like a grumpy old crocodile! As she once again turned to leave the center of camp, she noticed her mother leaving the warrior's den. During her brief talk with Webpelt, the dawn patrol had left and a few more warriors were walking out into the weak sunshine. She took a small step towards her for a second, but she knew that she could not confide in her mother about the troubles ahead. She was to bear the burden of this prophecy alone with only the help of Berrysplash to show her the path she must walk.

Letting out a sigh, she whipped around and charged out of camp. She did not want anyone else to stop her to talk. Her head was whirling with too much responsibility, feeling like it would overwhelm her. She kept running, through the trees and past a vast, winding river. Eventually she came to a place she was not too certain that her group had explored yet. It seemed as though the trees ended up ahead at a barren stretch of dirt and rocks. Then she remembered, I am close to the Red Mountain!

As she peeked out of the trees, her gaze rested on the enormous mound of rocks. It felt a little hotter out in the open than in the trees, which puzzled her. As she turned back to the trees, she felt a weight cascade ontop of her and then the world went dark.

:::::

Moonstar opened her eyes to see she was back in familiar territory. The lush greenery of the rainforest surrounded her, calming her despite the events that happened just before. She didn't feel hurt, but she was still wary of standing. She felt as though she was being watched.

"You should be more careful around my den," a deep voice called from a cluster of rich green bushes. She stared at the bushes intently, her claws sliding out of their sheaths. She didn't need to be careful anywhere, this island belonged to the Beachrunners! How dare this stranger make a den here. Where did this stranger come from? _There is no other land anywhere around here_ , she thought.

"Who are you," she called after a long moment's pause. "My group will come looking for me," she added hastily. One loner didn't stand a chance against her cats, but she wasn't sure what time of day it was. Frostedpeak's patrol could already be back in camp by now.

"Who I am isn't really important," the voice called, "I want to know who you are." The bushes waved violently as a black shape emerged. It was a very large specimen of cat, obviously male. His muscles bulged in his legs and shoulders, his pelt shimmering from being meticulously cleaned. For a moment she was taken aback from how handsome he was, but she couldn't let her guard down.

"I am Moonstar, leader of the Beachrunners," she meowed loudly, her voice echoing in the trees around them. She puffed out her chest and raised her tail into the air, trying to look as strong and confident as she felt.

The tom's green eyes flashed mischeviously as he took another step towards her. "That's a very beautiful name but I shouldn't be surprised," he purred. His voice made Moonstar's legs feel weak, her head started to spin. She tried to stay focused on the stranger but it was hard when he was having this effect on her. She had never felt this way before.

"Have you always lived here," she asked distractedly as she started to groom her paws. She didn't want him to see how flustered he was making her feel. His gaze had not left her since he walked out of the bushes; it looked as though his eyes were taking in every inch of her fluffy, white pelt.

"My kin have lived on this mountain for generations," the tom rumbled under his breath. He kept looking into her eyes, perhaps judging her reaction. She didn't know what to think, how another group of cats could have escaped her group's detection for so long.

"My father always told me the Red Mountain was dangerous," she meowed, "once in a great while it spits crimson water that destroys everything it touches!" The thought made her pelt crawl, thinking that at any moment that mound of rock and soot could explode in a spray of deadly red water.

The stranger snickered softly, his whiskers twitching slightly. "That hasn't happened in many seasons. My father's father kept my group clear of the water and just set up our camp again once it had passed." Moonstar could not remember the story exactly for what the Beachrunners had done when the mountain tip had shattered, she only knew it was when Shockstar was still an apprentice.

"So you live with a whole group," she probed a little further. She hoped she wasn't bothering him with her questions. She was just so unimaginably curious, she didn't know how she could keep all of the questions from spilling out of her. The tom took another few steps closer to her and sat down, only a fox-length between them.

"Yes, I lead my group," he began, "it is a tough job but I was chosen just like my father before me." She thought that she saw a shadow of regret in his eyes but it was gone in a blink. She had also felt the regret of a life she was chosen to live, but she also enjoyed to lead her resilient group. They were noble and brave, and she loved each of them like her own kin. As he leaned in a little closer she could just catch a whiff of his scent; it was musky and harsh but she found herself enjoying it tickling her whiskers

Just as she was beginning to relax her muscles, the tom stood up and turned to leave. "It was nice to meet you, but try and stay away from my land. I would hate one of my guards to catch you," he snickered softly.

"Well don't be too keen to trek onto my territory either," she challenged. He looked at her as if accepting a challenge and padded a few steps away until he vanished into the shadows of the towering undergrowth. She felt a little sad by his departure but she felt almost certain they would meet again.

Just as she was standing to leave, Berrysplash emerged into the tiny clearing. Her fur was spiked with suspicion. "Who's scent is that," she asked worriedly, "I've never smelled that smell before." Moonstar raised her paw to silence her, and turned to head back to camp.

"It was just a lost animal," she meowed casually over her shoulder. She didn't want to alarm her Spirit Walker with news of another group of cats. This was something she could handle by herself. She left Berrysplash puzzled as they both trekked back to their camp mates.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Moonstar walked back to camp in a daze, her delicate paws seeming to trip on every trailing tendril and vine. Berrysplash followed in silence, her gaze fixed on the path ahead as she contemplated the strange scent she encountered before she had found her leader. It had seemed more than just a lost animal. It made Moonstar feel as though she was being punished, for not telling her the truth; but how could she tell Berrysplash that there were strangers living on this island with them? What if they were dangerous?

They haven't caused a problem in all these moons, but now that they were aware of each other's existence there were sure to be more meetings. Her clanmates would not be as trusting as she was, they would be keen to protect their territory from unknown cats. It made sense to her to try and stay on good terms with this other group's leader, even if she hadn't gotten his name. He didn't seem to want any kind of conflict with her group. She decided she would tell the Beachrunners when she got back to camp. She didn't want any misunderstandings with any potential allies, not when the darkness was looming on the horizon.

"I have some news for the group when we get back," Moonstar meowed to Berrysplash as she trailed behind her. She perked up her ears in interest but Moonstar didn't tell her anymore as they neared the camp. Maplestripe was sitting right inside the entrance as they emerged and gave Moonstar a puzzled look. She could clearly tell that her daughter was very wrapped up in her thoughts and emotions; but, she could not confide in her mother until she was sure of the actions she would take for her group.

She slid quickly into her den before any more of her camp mates could stop to question her. She just couldn't help this feeling in her chest, whenever she thought about that strange tom. She even still felt a little light headed, but deciding what she would tell the others made her alert once more. She figured she could just tell them that another peaceful group was discovered; after all, they were on land that the Beachrunners had no intention to try to expand upon. The barren dirt surrounding the Red Mountain was too open for their taste, no trees or sparkling pools to drink from.

 _I wonder where they get their food and water from then,_ Moonstar thought for a moment. There had to be some jungle on the far side of the mountain for them to hunt in. She would also tell the others to be friendly if they found them near their territory, but to also remind them to not stray into their part of the island. They could be friendly towards each other, and learn new ideas and techniques to better survive in their home. It seemed to be the best plan for Moonstar. Besides, she liked the idea of possibly meeting their leader again and to not feel like she was keeping secrets from her camp mates.

As she was getting ready to leave the den, Maplestripe called in through the curtain of palm leaves. She knew she should really talk to her mother about these feelings she was having, but she never tried to trouble her kin with the strain of leadership responsibilities. "Moonstar, can I come in," she called again.

"Yes, you may enter," she mewed politely. She didn't know yet how much she would tell her mother but she knew she had to tell her something. Moonstar knew that as her only kit, Maplestripe was prone to worry about her. She would explain to her that there was no reason to worry.

"Don't try and shoo me away, I know how to tell when my daughter is troubled," she began. Her orange tabby stripes showed dark against her pelt in the gloom of her den. It was almost hard to forget she had those stripes; in the light she looked like a normal orange she-cat.

"I wouldn't try to push you away," Moonstar reasurred her, "something **has** been troubling me." She began to tell her mother about the strange tom she had met in the jungle that morning, but she did leave out the fact that he had ambushed her and knocked her unconscious. Her mother seemed a little alarmed at the fact that there were other cats on the island. "Shellstar patrolled the forest so tirelessly, there could be no way that he would not have found them," she persisted.

"He says they live on the Red Mountain, and don't venture into the jungle at all," Moonstar meowed. Their group has always been wary of the mountain so that explained why they have been secluded all this time. She hoped her mother would understand that she wanted the groups to be peaceful to each other, she needed some kind of support when she went to her group with the news. Her mother seemed to understand, but she was still unsure.

"I just don't want this group to secretly be plotting against us," she whispered in Moonstar's ear, "that'd be just what we need on top of all of the other animals that stalk us in these lands." Moonstar lovingly licked her mother's ear, "I'll be careful but just convince everyone to not be so hostile towards our new friends," she mewed.

Maplestripe noddded and stood to leave; once again her stripes rippled in the darkness and Moonstar wished that she looked as mysterious and alluring as her mother. She was almost the spitting image of her father, Shellstar. _Would that tom still find me interesting if I looked like her,_ she thought suddenly. She tried to push the thought away, why should she care if he was interested in her? They both had responsibilities, to lead their groups. As Maplestripe exited the den, Moonstar followed her. She called out the summons to gather her group, "All cats old enough to feel the sand between their claws gather for a meeting!"

In only a few moments, most of the warriors had gathered in the clearing around her. She knew that Battlescar was out hunting with Orangeleaf and Tinypaw, so she decided she would have to have someone tell them later once they returned. Webpelt, the Leafmender, sat outside the entrances to his and Berrysplash's dens, the spiritwalker beside him. Since sharing with the Star Runners was sometimes necessary to heal, they slept in dens right next to eachother. She had to wait for the two elders to emerge last, their pelts merging together as they exited the den. Foxleap, only recently made elder, took it upon herself to always be at Hawkfeather's side. He was so old but wise, he was born at the same time as Shockstar, Shellstar's father. It was quite normal for new warriors to visit him in the elder's den for wise advice and areas where they should improve in training. His fur looked a little unkempt but he was still perfectly healthy and showed no signs of getting ill very soon.

"I have important news to share with all of you," she meowed loudly to her group as they crowded around her. Most of the warriors whispered excitedly to each other while the elders and senior warriors waited for Moonstar to continue. "I have met a new cat that lives on the Red Mountain! He leads another group, just like ours," she mewed. She noticed the elders exchange a glance but most of the reactions were positive and reassuring.

"That means Tinypaw could be out there meeting them right now," Fernpaw exclaimed over the other cats in the clearing. Antlerheart lay his tail across her shoulders, "Unless Orangeleaf is patrolling near the Red Mountain, I doubt it," he laughed. Fernpaw's shoulders sagged but her gaze was still glowing with excitement.

Crimsongaze poked her head from behind the nusery entrance where she had been sitting while she watched her two kits. "Does this mean we will never be able to claim the land around the Red Mountain? What if we need to expand," she meowed worriedly. Moonstar raised her tail for silence as the group started to get wound up. She only had to wait a few seconds but it unsettled her. Was territory really more important to her group than strong alliances?

"I have thought this over," Moonstar meowed to the queen, "our territory is so vast and plentiful it would be able to support a group three times our size as well as all of the other creatures that roam our jungle." Crimsongaze dipped her head, receeding back into the dark nursery. There were no other questions from her camp mates, their gazes were rested on her confidently. They trusted her and each decision she made.

Moonstar dismissed them with a wave of her plumy tail, starting to make her way towards Berrysplash and Webpelt. She didn't think the Spirit walker looked too suprised with the news after finding her leader that morning. Webpelt dipped his head as she approached, staying silent. She purred and brushed her tail against his pelt, "has everything been alright with you both," she asked.

Webpelt nodded, "healing our group mates this season has been not a problem," he purred. As far as she knew, Berrysplash had not had any omens. She also nodded but stayed quiet. Moonstar said no more and padded away back to her den.

::::::

Berrysplash was just beginning to drift off to sleep when a sickly sweet scent drifted over her nest. It was hauntingly like boar's blood but unimaginably worse. A voice whispered into her ear, "I have been waiting for you."

The spirit walker stared around her den, her pelt prickling. She was afraid she would find a stranger standing in the shadows of her den, but instead she saw her old leader, Shellstar. She visibly relaxed, letting her pelt lay smooth once more. "Shellstar, what are you doing here," she mewed.

His white pelt danced with starlight and his eyes sparkled with wisdom. "I have come to bring you an omen," he meowed grimly. A pulse of light errupted from somewhere nearby, eluminating the surroundings. They were no longer in her den, but next to the ocean on a vast and sandy beach. A crowd of Star Runners stood behind her at the tree line, their pelts merging and their gazes all locked on her. Shellstar rested his tail on her shoulder, sitting right beside her. "We are all beside you," his voice rummbled.

"What must you warn me about," Berrysplash mewed softly. This was her first omen under the leadership of Moonstar; she would need to guide her through it no matter the cost. Shellstar and the whole crowd of their ancestors bowed their heads, the beach becoming silent except for the crash of the waves only two yards away.

"Darkness is coming," he began, lifting his head to look into Berrysplash's eyes. "A dark tide is looming, threatening to wipe out the Beachrunners," his voice choked at the end, showing how troubled he was by this prophecy. Berrysplash felt suprisingly calm, her voice was soft but firm, "I will share this with Moonstar," she meowed.

"Moonstar," Shellstar echoed softly. "You must show her the way out of this darkness," he meowed urgently in a harsh tone. His gaze grew wide and terrified, "You must keep my daughter from this devouring death," he yowled. Berrysplash took a shocked step back, her calico fur beginning to rise. Quickly, another cat raced across the beach to her side. She recognized the starry cat at once, it was Stormpelt!

Eager to break away from Shellstar, she bounded over to meet him. She took one last look back at Shellstar to see his blue gaze boring into her. As Stormpelt approached she sat and gazed at his glorious dusky grey form once more; she almost had forgotten how much she had missed his guidance. "Stormpelt," she purred, "I haven't seen you in so many moons."

He nodded quickly, "I can't talk long it is almost morning." She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was growing milky pale with the approach of dawn. "Shellstar is just worried for his daughter, you will grow to understand their bond," he mewed calmly.

"But I can not bear kits," Berrysplash mewed. Stormpelt nodded again but continued, "Moonstar will make mistakes but you must always guide her. She will need you when it seems the darkness has almost consumed her," his normally bright green gaze suddenly grew very dark, as if a storm were raging in his irises. "Just don't forget we are all beside you," he meowed, his voice fading. In a blink she was no longer on that strange beach but back in her nest in her den. Her fur rippled with dread, but she was confident that she could guide her leader through this darkness, no matter what it was.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It had been a few sunrises since Moonstar's meeting with the strange cat and she wasn't sure when she would be seeing him again. She found herself wondering about him more and more, wishing she had gotten to ask him more questions about his group before he had dissapeared. She still felt guilty any time she thought about his ebony pelt but she kept it to herself. She had just exited her den right before sunhigh when Battlescar came charging into camp; a loud wailing could be heard outside the entrance to the camp.

"We need Webpelt! Morningsun is hurt," he exclaimed as he flew past her towards the leafmender's den. Moonstar emmediatly went to leave the camp to go find Morningsun. It was quite easy, the she-cats wails could be heard all over the jungle. As she approached, she was not prepared for what she saw. Her most recent warrior, a spunky and young she-cat, was covered in gashes and her chest was ripped open. You could see her bones in some places where the gouges were too deep.

Antlerheart and Fernpaw anxiously crowded around the injured warrior, pressing anything they could into her wounds to stop the bleeding. Eventually, her wailing stopped, and she lay on the jungle floor shivering. "Morningsun, what happened to you," she whispered in horror.

All she did was cry out, her legs stiffening with the obvious pain she was in. Antlerheart drew close to his leader's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "We don't know what happened. Fernpaw was hunting near the beach with her and came running over to me in a panic." Moonstar looked at the apprentice for a moment but she would not meet her leader's eyes.

In a few more moments, Webpelt was there, Antlerheart following behind with a bunch of herbs smashed in his jaws. Webpelt whisked by Moonstar, flicking his tail for the others to give him space. Antlerheart led his apprentice to the base of a nearby tree and pulled her close beside him to try and ask her what had happened. She just shook her head and stared down at her paws.

Moonstar padded over and rubbed her tail down Fernpaw's back, hoping to calm the apprentice. She could feel tension and terror tightening her muscles, making her stiff. "Would you like me to take you back to camp," she asked softly. Antlerheart started to object but Moonstar silenced him with a glare. If the apprentice was suffering from shock, she needed to go back to camp to be fussed over a little. Fernpaw nodded quickly, her silvery tabby fur fluffed up and prickly.

"Stay here and help Webpelt," Moonstar ordered Antlerheart. All he did was nod and turn back to the leafmender and the injured Morningsun. He turned back to Moonstar before she left and called, "Make sure to tell Crimsongaze that I'm alright." She assured him that she would pass on his message and started to lead Fernpaw back to camp. She could feel emotions surging around the apprentice like a violent aura.

"You don't have to tell anyone what happened until you're comfortable," Moonstar meowed softly to Fernpaw. The apprentice leaned into her leader's fluffy white fur and seemed to relax for a moment before standing up straight once more. She was still uncomfortably quiet, something that worried Moonstar. _What if this makes her mute,_ she thought sadly, _I remember when she was still a kit at Venompool's belly. And now she might be changed into a completely different cat_.

The walk back to camp felt long and awkward, but when they returned Venompool was at the entrance pacing. Berrysplash was also there, sitting calmly in the shadow of a holly bush. As soon as they padded into sight, Venompool rushed towards her daughter; but Moonstar blocked her path. "She has had a shock, she needs to see Webpelt when he returns," she commanded her softly. Venompool glared at her for a heartbeat, but then turned back to the camp entrance and walked inside.

Silent, questioning gazes passed over Moonstar and Fernpaw as they padded over to the leafmender's den. It was cool and calming inside the herb scented den, the walls of the bush gave off a slight rustling sound that buzzed in the background. Moonstar led Fernpaw to a moss lined nest in the corner, licking her head as she settled inside.

"Was it a boar, or a badger," she tried to coax the apprentice one last time; but she just shook her head and whimpered softly. Moonstar felt unimaginably terrible for not only Fernpaw, but for Morningsun as well. What kind of creature could do that to a cat; if not a boar, then what? She took up sitting at the entrance to the den but she could not get the deep gouges in Morningsun's body out of her mind.

::::::

It was well past sunset before Webpelt and Antlerheart returned, supporting Morningsun between them. To Moonstar's relief, she could see that the gouges and rip in her chest were packed tight with cobwebs and sticky from a fresh dressing of herbs. Before they entered, Moonstar whispered in Webpelt's ear at the entrance, "I put Fernpaw in the far corner. She is in shock."

All Webpelt did was grunt, but Moonstar saw panic in his eyes. For a second, she stood frozen as the two tom's carried Morningsun into the den. What had her healer been so frightened for? She didn't know if she should go in and talk to him, but when Antlerheart exited a moment later she lifted her tail and he stopped infront of her. He looked exhausted and his fur was dusted with blood; _Morningsun's blood,_ she thought and she felt her sides heave with sadness.

"Did Webpelt discuss her condition with you at all," she asked hopefully. He spoke softly, only loud enough for her to hear, "Webpelt said her injuries look as though inflicted with precise claws. It was hard, we almost lost her." His voice shook on the last words, emotion choking him. Moonstar could scent herbs on his breath, from helping Webpelt treat his group mate's injuries.

"We will have to be careful out in the jungle now, no one must go out or venture off alone. Neither apprentice can leave the camp without atleast two warriors accompanying them. We will also set a guard outside the camp, to alert us of any predators," she meowed. She saw the anxiety in Antlerheart's eyes fade but she knew she needed to tell him about his apprentice. "I know you saw Fernpaw in there, she is in shock right now. I would come visit Webpelt in the morning and see what he recommends for her," she meowed calmly.

Antlerheart dipped his head sadly and padded away to the warrior's den. She decided she wouldn't assign him to any patrols tomorrow, he needed to rest as much as Fernpaw or Morningsun. As she left to walk to her den, Venompool once again approached her. "Can I talk to you quick," she asked as she neared. Moonstar nodded, not quite sure what she was going to say to her. All her questions would be better answered by Webpelt, or even Antlerheart.

"Did anyone say if this looked like an isolated incident," she asked, "I don't want Fernpaw and Tinypaw out there if there is some kind of predator that can do that to a full grown warrior." Moonstar understood her concerns, she felt fresh pain prick her heart when she pictured Fernpaw laying in Webpelt's den.

"I did think about this. It won't do the apprentices any good to be afraid of their territory. I will make an announcement in the morning that neither of your kits may leave the camp without atleast two warriors with them," she assured her. Venompool still looked doubtful but she dipped her head respectfully.

Before she turned to leave, Venompool sighed softly. "I hope Morningsun survives the night," she heard the warrior whisper; and she knew that it really seemed like Morningsun was not going to win this battle. During all this time, she had not thought once about that mysterious cat and the group he harbored on the Red Mountain.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

It had been a hard few sunrises after Morningsun's incident. Moonstar was still worried about the young warrior, she was not recovering well from her wounds. It was early that morning when Webpelt came to visit her. "Her wounds are raw and inflammed," he had mewed softly. She could hear the defeat, so raw in his voice. "I don't know what else to do for her," he growled, "my herbs just don't seem to be working."

A choking wave seemed to enfold Moonstar, her body felt cold and rigid. How could she accept that one of her newest and most promising warriors was losing her battle? "Are you sure you couldn't tell what attacked her," she asked him again. It would be so easy for it to just have been a boar or a troublesome badger, then they could just go drive it away from their land. Not even Berrysplash had heard from the Star Runners about this incedent. Webpelt just shrugged miserably, his whiskers drooping; Moonstar knew how hard this must be for him. "And Fernpaw will still not speak with me," he whispered in his leader's ear.

Moonstar did not know how long it would take the apprentice to speak of what happened, but she hoped it would be soon. After her troubling meeting with the leaf mender, she had left the camp to be by herself for a little while. She caught curious glances from both Battlescar and Boartusk as she exited the camp; she didn't have to tell them where she was going, she could take care of herself. Besides, this was _her_ territory; if there was some kind of predator lurking in the shadows, she could take care of it.

As her thoughts wandered, so did her paws. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she left the cover of the trees and her paws sunk into the warm, baked earth surrounding the Red Mountain. As she approached the towering mountain, she looked around for the first time. _This is not my territory,_ she thought faintly. For some reason the thought still didn't strike her as odd. It was only until an unfamiliar scent of cat tickled her nostrils that she stopped and realized how far she had wandered.

"Are you Moonstar," a gruff, unfriendly voice called from behind her. As she turned, a large, bulky outline loomed in her path back to the jungle canopy. It seemed almost the spitting image of that mysterious cat she had met, but the voice was completely different. "Have we met," she asked calmly.

"My father told me about you," he replied; his voice softened slightly but was still rough with dislike. "He would probably want me to take you back to our camp," he continued. Moonstar looked at him questioningly, her fur beginning to rise a little.

"I have to return to my own camp," she mewed hesitantly, "they would be wondering where I went." The tom chuckled softly, his long, sleek tail whisking over the ground behind him. "You can return to your camp after you visit my father for a few moments," he promised in a teasing voice. His tone made Moonstar's whiskers burn with annoyance, this tom had no right to order her around.

"I suppose I can stop by for a little while," she grunted as he started to pad away. She didn't know if he was leading the way or what, since he was being unimaginably rude and curt with her. She was used to being treated with respect by her camp mates, not being treated like some kind of strange rogue that needed escourted to safety. She had to walk quickly to catch up as he padded around the edge of the mountain. He was leading her to the side that faced the ocean. She realized that this would be the first time any of the Beachrunners had seen this face of the mountain.

"Have you or your group seen anything of a new predator around," she asked casually. Maybe they would have some sort of idea of what had attacked Morningsun. "Couldn't say that we have," he answered her quickly. She felt that his answer was rushed, but she wouldn't draw attention to that now. Somewhere up ahead she could scent a multitude of cats, all laced with the sickly sweet scent of that strange leader.

"So, what _is_ your father's name," she asked him before they entered the camp. He only snickered to himself and stayed silent. As they rounded a thicket of interwoven ferns and bushes, she realized that this camp was very well secluded. It was nestled right next to the base of the mountain, thick vines and flowers growing out of the cracks in the rock. The dens all seemed to be large overgrown bushes around the edge of the clearing, the overhang of leaves and branches made it difficult to see inside. There was also one large cave embedded into the rock, but it was semi blocked with thick foliage and vines that dangled down from above.

As her gaze rested on the entrance to the cave, the face that she had thought of for so many days poked out of the darkness. His eyes grew bright with happiness as he spotted her, and he bounded out of his den and to her side. "Thank you for bringing Moonstar here, Shadow," he purred to his son. "But what are you doing on my territory, I told you to be careful around my den," he turned his attention back to Moonstar. Her pelt burned under his shining green gaze, but she held her head high with the authority of a leader.

"I was just a little lost, it won't happen again," she mewed sincerely. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset that she was on his territory, but the vibe she got from him was more of a welcoming than a warning. "I would like to discuss a possible threat to our group mates though, if you would welcome me into your den," her tone was serious and concerned. She wouldn't want any cat to end up being hurt like Morningsun had been.

The tom's eyes burned brighter with obvious delight, his long pitch black tail waving behind him. He turned towards the cave and beckoned her to follow him, dissapearing from sight into the shadows. For some reason her heart started to pound, but she didn't seem to notice; something deep down in her limbs drew her closer to that hidden darkness, making it almost impossible to stop and turn back to that big burly tom for an escourt home.

As she entered the den she noticed him sitting on a moss and feather lined nest, a scent of sand and sea water lingered on the air. "What a wonderful den," she purred softly to herself, but he was next to her in an instant. "It is a wonderful den," he agreed as he brushed his black pelt against her pristine white fur, "after my father died I was moved into this den so I could lead my group."

Moonstar's head fight light and airy, as if filled with clouds. "After my father died, I was also moved to my own den," she meowed softly, "I miss being surrounded by my group mates." On some of the coldest nights, she could always appreciate a soft, warm pelt by her side to ease her into sleep. She had spent many countless moons awake in her den, sometimes from cold and other times from her anxiety. "I can never confide in my group mates about the troubles of being leader," she admitted miserably, "I can not burden them with the my responsibilities."

The tom lightly pushed his nose into her cheek fur, his scent overwhelming her. "You are a wise leader, Moonstar. You can always confide in me," he purred softly into her ear. His soft tone and gentle manor calmed her, she ended up confiding in him all of her problems or worries. She made sure to talk about Morningsun's incedent in the jungle. The tom assured her that he had not seen or scented any new predators near the jungle, only the occasional badger and boar.

"Maybe you should stay in my camp with me for the night and I can have Shadow escourt you back to the jungle in the morning," he advised her. It was already getting quite dark and it was dangerous to venture into the trees at night. She felt delighted at the thought of staying with him for the night, but she knew she must try and stay professional in his presence.

"Will one of your apprentices make me a nest," she asked in a light voice. He looked at her, puzzled, for a moment before replying, "I can have one of my guards make you a nest." _He must not train apprentices here,_ she thought. She looked around the den for the first time, noticing a small scuffed up patch of earth that was dusted with the smell of blood and fresh-kill. There was also a side of the cave that was covered in claw marks, obviously where this powerful tom would sharpen his claws.

"We don't have to bother any of your guards," she meowed after a couple seconds. "I can just lay on the soft earth next to your nest," she reasoned with him. He nodded slowly, taking a couple steps towards his nest. Moonstar noticed that her paws ached with tiredness from her long day patrolling and catching prey with her group mates. She trotted quickly after him to the far side of the cave, darkness completely enveloping them both. It felt oddly calming with the shadows of th den covering them like a thick blanket.

"We can always talk until you get tired," he invited her as he climbed into his luxurious nest. She purred weakly as she pawed at the dirt next to his nest, making a small dip to lay in. She felt comforted by the still nameless tom, he was being so understanding and caring towards her. No other cat had ever treated her this way before.

"Well, you should really tell me what your name is," she mummbled into her fur as she curled into a ball in her makeshift nest. She could hear his deep chuckle and his nest crinkling underneath him as he shifted his body, "my name is Blight."

 _Blight,_ she thought, _such an unusual name._ With the mystery of his identity no longer binding her, she leaned her body into his as she started to drift in and out of sleep.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It was the next morning when Moonstar awoke, feeling refreshed from her long sleep with Blight the previous night. They had done a little more than she intended but she did not feel guilty. She deserved to be happy, and to be treated like an equal rather than a superior. The way Blight had snuggled her and cleaned her pelt while they were dozing made her feel important, even more important than being a leader to her group. Many times that night she wondered if she would even want to return to them in the morning, but she knew she must. No matter how she felt for this mysterious black tom, her love and devotion to her group was stronger.

She could feel Blight stirring in the nest next to her, since he had mushed himself into the tiny moss-lined hole with her before they had fallen asleep. She purred softly as she saw his eyes open, his soft green irises reflecting the scant light that shined into the den. "Did you sleep well," she asked softly as he stood and stretched his legs. He nodded, his massive claws digging into the soft earth of the den as he stretched his spine. Moonstar watched him, captivated. He was so huge and powerful, but she did not feel scared of his power. She felt safe, and she knew she wanted to have him with her as much as she could.

"Do you think you could come back to my camp with me," she asked thoughtfully. Blight chuckled softly, his tail whisking in the air as he turned his gaze back to her. "I can escourt you back to your camp and stay a little while but I must return to my group," he meowed, "they still need me."

 _Well what if I need you,_ she thought selfishly. At that moment, a very pretty and fluffy cream colored she-cat poked her head into the den. Her eyes burned with anger and jealousy, but her tone was calm and collected, "Blight, Shadow was wondering if he should direct the forest stalkers in where they should hunt today."

He waved his tail, "Sure, he knows what he's doing," he meowed briskly. The she-cat's blue gaze rested on Moonstar for a second before she turned and dissapeared back into the camp. "Who was that," Moonstar asked hesitantly after she was sure that she had gone.

"She bears my kits most seasons," he meowed very matter-of-factly, "I have two other she-cats that do as well but she bears very strong and powerful kits." Moonstar's fur burned in resentment of the she-cats he had mentioned but she couldn't be mad at him for doing what has been done in his group for generations.

"My father had five kit-mothers," he purred, trying to lighten her mood. Moonstar couldn't help but purr as well, thinking of how one male could possibly keep that many queens happy all the time. "We usually only take one mate for life," she meowed, "the most litters of kits any cat has had was six, and that was a long time ago when my father was still alive."

Blight gasped, "one she-cat had six litters! She must have grown very tired of caring for those whiny scraps of fur," he teased softly. Moonstar chuckled, "her name was Pearlfang and she loved caring for all of the kits in the nursery."

"How many litters have you had," he asked, sounding mildly curious. Her fur bushed up self consiouly but she held his stare, "I have yet to have any kits," she meowed. She had been busy with training while she was young and leading after her father's passing; besides, she didn't really think any of her group mates held any interest in her like that.

Blight murmmered thoughtfully, his tail tapping the den floor as he sat down. His attention turned to the den entrance for a second before he meowed, "you should probably be headed back to your group now, right?" Moonstar nodded reluctantly, standing and stretching each of her legs one at a time. He padded over to the den entrance and held back the vines with his broad shoulders as she padded out behind him. The position of the sun told her it was only a little after dawn, but the camp was already deserted.

"Everyone has already left to hunt and patrol," he commented as they walked across the camp to the entrance. She stayed quiet but was impressed with the efficiency of his group without him making the patrols for the day. She wasn't sure if any of her group mates would be confident enough to do that if she wasn't there. She usually made the patrols around this time, so she knew if they left now she would be back to her camp with enough time to send out her patrols for the day. They left the camp side by side, but Blight was keeping a pretty casual pace.

"I can come meet some of your group mates," he offered, "that would make it a little less wierd if I happen to come and visit you." She purred in agreement, wondering what Maplestripe and Berrysplash would think of her new friend. _And to me he is more than a friend, but they don't need to know that,_ she thought. They walked a long way in silence, his sleek black tail draped over her back as they walked side-by-side.

As soon as they were close to camp, Moonstar detected a rustling in the bushes. Her fur prickled with the thought of encountering the beast that had injured Morningsun, but it was only Battlescar and Orangeleaf. The two warriors pushed past the prickly branches and were at her side in a moment.

"Oh, we found you," Orangeleaf breathed in relief as she pressed her orange tabby pelt into her side. Moonstar noticed Battlescar staring at Blight as though eyeing his prey, his claws sunken into the soft leaf mold on the jungle floor. "I got a little lost on my own last nite. Blight's son, Shadow, found me and brought me back to their camp so I wouldn't get hurt wandering home in the dark."

Battlescar shoved his muzzle into Blight's face, sniffing him all over. "So your name is Blight," he grunted in a very unfriendly tone. Moonstar stuck her paw between the two black toms, signaling to Battlescar to back off. He sat back reluctantly but kept his hard stare on Blight. Orangeleaf interrupted any other comments from the scarred, protective warrior, "Webpelt had sent us out only a little while ago to find you," she whispered in her leader's ear, "Morningsun had passed of her wounds over the night, she hunts with the Star Runners now."

Moonstar's legs buckled with sudden and powerful grief. Blight was next to her in an instant, pressing his shoulder underneath her to support her. She scarcely noticed him, she felt as though her chest was filled with hot rocks and she couldnt gather her thoughts coherently.

Blight nuzzled her gently, "is everything alright," he whispered in her other ear. Orangeleaf and Battlescar watched him, silent with discomfort and confusion. She shook her head violently, her voice lost in the powerful grips of grief and hopelessness. Orangeleaf stepped closer and waved her tail to Blight, "we will take her the rest of the way to camp," she meowed curtly, "she will need to sit vigil with us for Morningsun."

He braced himself to refuse for a moment but then took a step back, allowing them to brace their leader between them. "I will be back to visit her when she is feeling better," he called as they made slow, uneven progress into the camp. As they entered the camp, Moonstar's gaze shot directly to Morningsun's lifeless body. Her fur was already smooth and glossy with the coating of herbs that prepared her body for vigil and the following burial.

Moonstar placed her unsteady paws on the ground and wobbled over to the warrior's side, pressing her tiny pink nose into Morningsun's creamy fur and closing her eyes. She could still faintly detect her unique scent, but it was almost swamped with the scent of the sharp herbs that lathered her pelt. "Oh, my sweet warrior," she whispered, "please forgive me. We could not save you." She thought she could hear the she-cat's gentle voice on the breeze but she must have just imagined it.

Webpelt was beside her when she finally opened her eyes again. She had not heard the leaf-mender approach. "It seems as though the Star Runners were very eager to relieve her of her wounds," he meowed softly. Moonstar's throat was choked with sadness, she never thought she would feel like this with the death of one of her warriors. Webpelt settled himself beside his leader, pressing his nose into Morningsun's fur. Moonstar just rested her head on her paws, thinking terrible thoughts, as the rest of her group slowly gathered around their fallen group mate and sat vigil with her. Moonstar felt as though this was just the beginning of the sadness and torture that her group must endure.


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Two moons had passed since Morningsun's death, the group was still wary of exploring out in the jungle. Blight had come to visit Moonstar every other night, bringing prey to share with her group mates and sharing calming words with anyone who seemed distressed or afraid to venture out of camp. He seemed particularly fond of Webpelt, who wasn't exactly too keen on talking with Blight at first; but, they grew used to each other's company. Blight enjoyed hearing Webpelt's secrets of healing and caring for his group, but the leaf mender also had some thrilling stories of his apprentice-ship that would silence any warrior and leave them waiting for more.

Blight sat outside the Beach Runner's camp entrance, the sky reflecting the last milky rays of sun. He had told Moonstar that he would stand guard for the night, so that her group would feel a little less stressed. Moonstar had protested, she preferred for him to sleep in her nest with her on the nights that he stayed; but, he told her that he was worried about Crimsongaze. Stress had taken a hard toll on her, her milk was drying up early and her kits were not being properly fed. For the second time that evening, Blight wondered if he should make Shadow stay with the Beach Runners for extra protection.

 _No,_ he thought, _I would rather be here to protect Moonstar._ He knew how terrified she was for her group, she had confided in him her fears of unknown predators stalking her camp mates. He wanted to reassure her that there was no danger, but he could not. He did not know what kind of animal would inflict such misery upon a young warrior, especially injuries that would not heal with the help of Webpelt's herbs.

Blight sat back on his haunches and raised his head to the sky, letting out a deep breath. At that moment, a sleek calico pelt slipped out of the entrance beside him. "Berrysplash," Blight mewed calmly to the spirit walker. She eyed him with clear distaste but raised her muzzle respectfully. "I am just going to collect some herbs for Webpelt that are spotted better at dusk," she meowed hastily.

He flexed his claws and dug them into the dirt, feeling uncomfortable under her dissaproving stare. "Just be careful," he breathed as she whisked away into the undergrowth. He didn't like the thought of the tiny she-cat being out in the jungle alone, it gave him a very dreadful feeling in his stomach. Quickly, he slid into the camp and tried to seek out a warrior that wasn't already busy. In a moment, he laid his eyes upon Pebblespots, the gentle, dappled calico she-cat. She was laying outside the nursery entrance, Crimsongaze's kits sitting at her paws.

He could hear her meowing as he neared, "Now Redkit, you must be nice to your brother. He is not as strong as you right now, he doesn't need your teasing to make him feel worse." Redkit shuffled her little orange paws and mumbled something too quiet for Blight to hear. Pebblespots raised her head to him as he approached, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Berrysplash just left camp to go collect some herbs. Would it be alright if you went and found her and helped out? I'm sure she will need some help bringing them back to camp," he asked slyly. It wasn't the whole truth but he was sure that Pebblespots knew his true intentions. She nodded eagerly, getting to her paws and stretching her legs. Redkit and Wolfkit let out squeaks of protest, "but you told Crimsongaze we could be out here with you!"

"Well now you must go back into the nursery with your mother, it is about bed time after all" she purred before touching her nose to their heads in turn. With a huff, Redkit led her brother back into the den. "Redkit has a lot of spirit," Blight commented cheerily. Pebblespots mewed agreement but there was a shadow of fear in her eyes. "Crimsongaze needs to relax so that she can feed them properly. They still have a couple weeks until they are ready for solid food," she meowed.

Blight followed Pebblespots to the entrance and out into the jungle. He pointed his tail to the thick foliage where Berrysplash had dissapeared, "she went that way," he meowed, "you should be able to follow her scent."

Pebblespots looked back at him before she went to leave. "You know, the whole group really appreciates you being here for us," she began hesitantly, "I don't think Moonstar was prepared for this all to happen."

Blight purred, his fur warming with the she-cat's compliment, "I would do anything for Moonstar," he meowed softly. He didn't think Pebblespots could hear but she kept her gaze on him for a few more moments before she dissapeared into the undergrowth after Berrysplash.

He was happy to be alone with his thoughts of Moonstar, his belly filled with butterflies at the thought of her pristine, white pelt. He knew that she was expecting his kits, even if her groupmates had not noticed yet. Blight was so used to having pregnant queens around back at his camp that it was fairly easy to spot the first signs of pregnancy. The thought of her carrying his kits was enough to make his fur buzz with excitement.

For a brief moment, his thoughts turned dark. He wondered how her group would accept his kits, and if she would be willing to mother them. _Of course she would, she will be a wonderful mother,_ he thought angrily. Then his thoughts turned to the danger in the jungle; what if that creature attacked their camp and killed Moonstar and his kits? For a moment he felt like he was going to faint. He thought that he had collected himself but in a moment his legs buckled and the world went dark.

Berrysplash was padding back to camp, a thick wad of foxglove leaves in her jaws. The moon was almost in the center of the sky by the time she neared camp, but something was preventing her from going any closer. She could scent an overwhelming amount of blood, making her paws prickle with dread. Setting down her herbs at the roots of a nearby tree, she followed the scent of blood a little further into the jungle. Taking a tentative step out of a prickly bush, her paw smacked into something soft and cold.

Poking her head out of the leaves, she looked down and took in the torn and mangled body of her camp mate, Pebblespots. Her flanks werent moving and her eyes were staring wide and blank at nothing. Berrysplash let out a panicked shriek, her fur bushing up to twice her size. The poor she-cat's throat was ripped open, and so was her stomach. Her intestines were clawed out and strewn across the ground beside her. Berrysplash tried to take a deep breath to make her head stop spinning but ended up throwing up instead.

She stumbled backwards into the bush, falling back onto her tail. She frantically dug her claws into the leaf mold and tore back to camp, her tail streaming behind her as she ran. She almost slammed into Blight as she tried to enter the camp. He was standing in her way, his fur ruffled and his eyes dull but his voice was full of fright and concern, "What is going on?"

"It's Pebblespots," she choked before pushing past him and into camp. She did not stop to answer any more questions as she raced to Webpelt's den. The old leaf mender was sitting calmly in the corner, sorting through his store of herbs. He turned his head to look at her as she entered, "did you find the foxglove," he meowed questioningly.

"I did," she stammered, "but Pebblespots! She is dead!" Webpelt looked taken aback, his mouth hanging open with shock. "She can't be dead," he protested, "she was just here in camp before dusk."

Berrysplash just shook her head sadly and turned to lead him to their fallen group mate. Webpelt exited the den behind her, his mind racing with questions. Moonstar was sitting with Blight in the center of camp, their heads bent close together in coversation; their attention turned to the leaf mender and spirit walker as they neared. "What is wrong with Pebblespots," Moonstar meowed uncertainly.

Berrysplash's fur prickled with an uncomfortable sensation, she did not want to tell her leader that another one of her warriors had succumbed to an unknown threat. Webpelt pushed himself infront of Berrysplash, confronting Moonstar. "It seems something has gotten a hold of her out in the jungle. We are going to retrieve her and bring her back to camp," he meowed sternly. It seemed as though Moonstar had stopped breathing, her eyes wide with dismay and shock. Pebblespots was such a gentle warrior, she deserved to live a long life and retire in the elder's den.

Blight leaned into Moonstar and whispered something in her ear too soft for Berrysplash or Webpelt to hear. She stood a little straighter and closed her eyes for a second; when she opened them she mewed calmly, "please lead me to Pebblespots." Berrysplash turned to lead the small group out into the jungle. Her heart jumped with every sudden noise, afraid that some melevolent creature would leap at her out of the dark. Moonstar and Webpelt also looked a little on edge, Blight just kept a stern expression and kept himself next to Moonstar. It semed that his influence was the only thing keeping Moonstar from a nervous break down.

Berrysplash made sure to make a wide circle around the bush where she found Pebblespot's body, she would not want to stumble over it like she had done when she first found her. Her heart ached for the she-cat, she was always so gentle, even as an apprentice; she would spend all day fussing over the elders and trying to patrol and hunt as much as possible. Sure, she could be a little too easily frightened and overy gullible; but her devotion to the group was strong. As she lead her camp mates around a tree, they entered the tiny sheltered space. The bush was two foxlengths infront of them, Pebblespot's mangled body sitting barely under the leafy branches.

She could hear a collective gasp from the others behind her. Webpelt took a pace forward, bringing himself beside Berrysplash. She could see his eyes were blank with what could only be thought of as pure terror. She knew that his terror was more for his camp mates than for himself, he was here to heal them and now they were being mutilated to the point of no return. She pressed her nose into his cheek, hoping to calm him slightly. "We need to carry her back to camp," she could hear Blight's uncomfortably calm voice behind her. She turned to look at him and noticed that his eyes were also dull with grief and fear.

Moonstar nodded shakily, her tail twitching like a leaf caught in the breeze. Berrysplash, Blight, and Moonstar took the last few steps to Pebblespot's side where her insides lay in a heap beside her. Blight waved the two she-cat's back with his tail while he tried to push as much of it back inside. He turned back to Webpelt, "I should try and bind this with cobweb, right," he asked uncertainly. The leaf mender nodded, turning back to the tree they passed to see if any clung to the bark.

Thankfully, he returned with a paw wound tight with cobweb and went to work dressing Pebblespot's worst wound. Upon closer inspection, her pelt was riddled with smaller scratches and even teeth mark left gouges in her pretty calico fur. Blight sat at Webpelt's side, watching as he moved to bind the tear in the she-cat's throat. Her fur was already cold and her body was starting to grow stiff with death.

In a few short minutes, Pebblespot's body was ready to be carried back to camp. They had to perch her awkwardly ontop of their backs, but Berrysplash and Blight managed to rest her peacefully across their shoulders. Webpelt bounced around them, keeping an eye on her dressings and lifting her tail to avoid any snagging thorns or branches. Moonstar brought up the rear, keeping an eye on their surroundings incase a predator were to appear.

Berrysplash knew that their camp mates would have questions, and she didn't know what she or Moonstar would say to them. Two camp mates have been killed in brutal ways, this was sure to no longer be a coincidence. She just hoped that the Star Runners would send her a sign of what they should do, otherwise they would all eventually meet the same unfortunate fate. Blight nodded encouragingly to the spirit walker, giving her a little bit of hope that maybe everything would eventually go back to normal.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The night was long and heart wrenching, Pebblespots body placed in the center of camp for vigil. Crimsongaze had clung to the dead she-cat's side all night, her face shadowed with grief for her friend. Pebblespot's brothers, Antlerheart and Boartusk, also seemed unbelievably distressed and uncomfortable while sitting vigil. Since their parents had died, the two brothers had always tried to take care of Pebblespots the best they could. Her death would haunt them for many seasons. Webpelt was also unnaturally quiet as he lay at Pebblespot's head. His eyes were closed almost the whole night, but he was not sleeping. All of their other camp mates lay scattered across the clearing, whispering to each other or staring down at their paws.

Moonstar lay at Pebblespot's left side, her nose gently touching the pretty calico's fur. She could feel Blight laying beside her but his presence was not enough to calm the turmoil of her emotions. She raised her head and looked around at her warriors, taking in their expressions. Her gaze rested on Fernpaw for a few moments longer than the rest, she felt that the apprentice looked stricken with terror and disbelief. Fernpaw had left Webpelt's den a moon after Morningsun's death, but she still refused to speak of what had happened.

She could feel Blight shifting beside her, tucking his paws underneath him. "Everything alright," he asked in a hushed tone. Moonstar shook her head sadly, feeling defeated. "How can I go on leading my group when I'm so terrified all my warriors are going to die the same horrible fate," she whispered. Blight nudged her encouragingly with his muzzle, his musky scent calming her a tiny bit.

"I could always bring some of my guards to help protect your group," he volunteered. As far as he knew, his group wasn't having any issues with any predators and there was plenty of guards. They could always spare a few strong toms. Moonstar didn't know how she felt about that, how would it look to her camp mates if she assumed they needed help from other cats? "I'll have to call a meeting in the morning and see what everyone thinks about it," she mewed softly.

It was almost dawn, the elders would be taking Pebblespot's body out for burial at any moment. As Hawkfeather and Foxleap stood, so did Antlerheart and Boartusk. "We will help you," they meowed to the two elders. As they lifted Pebblespot's body onto Foxleap's shoulders, Moonstar could hear Hawkfeather muttering, "That's two young, energetic cats who have been murdered now. Hopefully we've seen the last of it." Moonstar wasn't so sure that they had.

Moonstar had gone to her den as soon as the small patrol had left the camp to bury Pebblespots. Her camp mates milled about the clearing, clearly waiting for their leader to call a meeting. She wasn't so sure what she would say to them, or what they would think about Blight's offer to supply them with more guards. "Moonstar," a soft voice called into her den. She recognized it at once, it was her mother, Maplestripe.

"Come in," she meowed as her mother slid into the den. "I would think you would invite me in," she huffed. It lightened her mood a little to have her mother here to talk with her. "Now, I've come to see what you've been thinking to do about this whole situation," she meowed curtly.

"Well, Blight told me he could bring some more guards to our camp to help protect us," she began. Maplestripe looked a little uncertain about that, but stayed silent as she continued. "I don't want any apprentices to leave the camp without a full patrol of atleast four warriors with them. I will also increase the patrols, maybe we can find some kind of trace of what might be out there," she mewed hopefully.

"Maybe," Maplestripe meowed. "You could always go with Berrysplash to the Shimmering Pond to speak with the Star Runners," she offered. Moonstar had not thought about that. She always assumed that if their ancestors needed to tell them something, they would send Berrysplash a sign. Maybe she would have to seek them out herself and demand some answers.

Moonstar touched her nose to her mother's shoulder before preparing to leave the den. She always valued her mother's guidance when she was feeling off or confused. She felt like the deaths of her group mates was making her react too harshly, what could be making her emotions so erratic? One moment she would be feeling somewhat alright and then panic and anxiety would set in.

She felt Maplestripe lick her shoulder in turn before she stood to leave. She decided that she would accept Blight's offer for more guards but she would also travel with Berrysplash to the Shimmering Pond to speak with the Star Runners. She hoped that her group wasn't too upset with her decisions but they were hers to make as leader and she felt this was the best course of action.

With one deep breath, Moonstar padded into the clearing with Maplestripe right behind her. She tried to hold her head high, despite the whirl wind of emotions she could feel surging inside of her. _What is wrong with me_ , she thought for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning. Almost all of her camp mates were already assembled around the clearing, snapping their attention to her as she appeared from her den.

"Let all cats old enough to feel the sand between their claws gather for a meeting," she called, summoning the last remaining members of her group. She could feel her stomach crawling with what she assumed was her jittery nerves. "I have come to speak with you all about what we are going to do concerning this unknown threat," she began. She noticed uncomfortably how disturbed Fernpaw looked at her place at the edge of the clearing. Her brother, Tinypaw, was nudging her softly with his paw but she was unresponsive.

"Blight has offered to supply us with some of his guards, they will help to protect the camp and to strengthen any patrols that would happen to go out into the jungle," she meowed loudly, making sure every cat could hear her. Some of her group mates nodded with agreement but she also realized that a few looked uncertain, maybe even suspicious of Blight's offer to help protect them. She did not feel any uncertainty that he would do anything to protect her and her cats, he knew how much they meant to her.

Blight had stepped forward from the crowd, his black pelt shining in the scant sunlight. "My guards are trustworthy and strong, you can count on them to keep you all safe," he meowed sincerely. Many of the warriors relaxed but a few, such as Boartusk and Antlerheart, still looked tense and suspicious.

Moonstar carried on without a moment's pause, gaining confidence as she addressed her group, "I will also be traveling with Berrysplash to the Shimmering Pond so we may commune with the Star Runners. I am confident that they will have some news to share with us there." Most of her group seemed satisfied with this decision, but she could tell that Berrysplash was a little confused. She probably should have gone to talk with her first, but she had hoped they could leave as soon as possible.

The meeting ended with a flick of Moonstar's fluffy tail, the warriors and apprentices dispersing to go about their daily tasks. They looked worn with exhaustion but she knew they would still attepmt to hunt and patrol the territory to try and find a trace of this elusive predator. Boartusk sat near the entrance, waiting for the rest of his dawn patrol to gather. "Are you going hunting," Moonstar called out to him.

He shook his head, his whiskers still drooped with grief. "Some of the others wanted to try and scout where you found Pebblespots, to see if we can find a scent," he meowed. "Take Blight with you, so he may return to his camp and gather some guards," she mewed as she trotted up to the warrior. Almost instantly, Blight approached from behind them and waved his tail in greeting to the burly brown warrior.

"I'll only need escourted to the trees," he meowed, "and I can also show you where we found Pebblespots." Moonstar could see Boartusk still eyeing Blight with some sort of suspicion or disgust, but he dipped his head politely and waited for the rest of the patrol to appear. Moonstar purred as Blight touched his nose to her cheek quickly, "I'll talk to you when you get back," he whispered.

Moonstar could see Berrysplash waiting for her a few fox lengths away, her tail twitching with impatience. She bounded over to the spirit walker's side, her fur spiked with embarrasment. Berrysplash stood and they both started to pad toward the camp entrance. "I'm sorry for not discussing this with you first," she began appoligetically.

"You know what's best for us," Berrysplash mewed quickly, cutting off Moonstar's attempt to reconcile with her. The journey to the Shimmering Pond would be long, hopefully the spirit walker's temper would cool before they arrived. Moonstar hoped that her ancestors would share with her their guidance, she felt that she needed it now more than ever.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Berrysplash kept a brisk pace as she led her leader through the dense foliage. The jungle was alive with the sounds of monkeys, birds, and the far away lap of the waves on the shore. The spirit walker could tell that Moonstar was wanting to speak with her, but right now she wanted to trot along in silence. Her pelt still crawled with anger that Moonstar had not discussed this journey with her before she called the meeting. It was her duty to speak with the Star Runners, if they were going to consult with them it was her right to know. Moonstar has been so odd lately _,_ Berrysplash thought, even with the deaths of her camp mates she should be able to recollect herself and lead them efficiently. It was almost as if her emotions were taking control of her.

"Are you going to say anything to me," Moonstar huffed as she jumped over an exposed root in their path. Berrysplash could tell that her leader was feeling irritated at her silence. She wished that she _could_ say something to Moonstar to maybe calm her fears or reassure her that things would be ok, but right now her emotions were too strong. She might say something she would regret.

Moonstar huffed angrily behind her, kicking loose earth with her paws as she trod along. They were only just passing by the badger hollow, a small lowered clearing that was pock marked with badger sets. "We should be careful around here," Moonstar called to Berrysplash, a small hint of a warning in her soft meow. The spiritwalker waved her tail in agreement, her pretty dappled fur reflecting the bright spots of sun that happened to make it through the jungle canopy. Even though the area was beautiful, it stank of the rank scent of badger.

Moonstar hurried to Berrysplash's side in a few long strides, shaking out her pristine white pelt as she neared. Berrysplash knew that even if it looked like her leader was scared, she was most likely more frightened for the safety of her trusted advisor. She really does care about me, Berrysplash thought for a moment. As they continued on passed the badger dens, she rested her slim tail across Moonstar's back, hoping to reassure her that she was not too angry.

"We might want to pick up the pace a little," Berrysplash mewed finally, her voice a little stronger than a whisper, "at this pace we will not make it to the pond in time to commune with the Star Runners."

Moonstar dipped her head, taking off into a sprint through the bushes and plants that crowded the path. Berrysplash sped off after her, feeling her misgivings dissolve with each thud of her paws on the leaf strewn ground. Soon, they would be arriving to their sacred place to speak with their ancestors; and she was just hoping that they were there to welcome them.

It was dusk when the pair finally reached the small meadow that held the Shimmering Pond in its center. The air was thick with fog, and the humidity was enough to make any cats' pelts feel a million times heavier. "I feel like the Star Runners are trying to send us a message," Berrysplash mewed fretfully as they padded up to the shore of the tiny pond. The fog was so thick that you could barely even see the surface of the water.

"I feel like I'm going to be ill," Moonstar whispered as she came to stand beside the other she-cat. The air was thick and clamy against her fur, making her feel suffocated. Berrysplash nuzzled her softly, willing her to hold on just a short while longer. If Moonstar were to pass out, Berrysplash knew that the Star Runners would not be willing to share with them.

"Has the moon made it over the tree tops yet," Moonstar asked shakily. She had already started to take huge gulps of air, telling the spirit walker that they had to get on with this very quickly. She turned towards the murky outline of the moon, just barely visable above the trees on the other side of the meadow. "We can begin," she mewed urgently, pushing Moonstar towards the water.

"Now press your nose to the surface," Berrysplash whispered in Moonstar's ear. "I've done this before, you know," her leader mummbled grumpily before touching her delicate, pink nose to the surface of thick, curling fog. In an instant, her eyes had closed and her breathing slowed to a comfortable rythym. Now it's my turn, Berrysplash thought as she crouched down next to the edge of the pond.

She still could not see the surface, but she closed her eyes and lowered her muzzle until she felt the strikingly icy touch of the water on the tip of her nose. In a flash, the choking heat of the jungle had vanished to be replaced with a refreshing breeze. Berrysplash opened her eyes, finding herself laying on the cool sand of the beach. A few paces away, Moonstar stood tall and proud facing her ancestors. Berrysplash stood and padded to her side, bowing to their kin and friends from seasons passed. "It is great to see you both again, in this time of uncertainty," meowed a deep voice from somewhere in the crowd.

Moonstar recognized it immediatly, letting out a tiny trill of happiness. The large, opaque shape of Shellstar stepped from the mass of star-studded pelts, his eyes shining with wisdom and guidance. Berrysplash could see that her leader's limbs were tight with restraint; this was the first time she has seen her father since his death so many moons ago.

"I have been trying to lead your group like you would want me," she blurted nevously, her claws sinking into the silky sand of the beach. Shellstar padded forward until he stood infront of his daughter, his head and tail held high. "I would not ask you to lead _your_ group like me," he purred softly, "you should lead as you see fit."

Taking the last tiny step to bring herself closer to her father, Moonstar pressed herself into his chest, burrowing her muzzle into his shoulder. Shellstar wrapped his tail around her side and rested his chin on her head. Berrysplash stayed still and silent, watching the embrace. She knew that Moonstar needed this, to speak with her father and to have his guidance in these darkest of times.

"I know you have come to speak with me about the troubles you are facing," Shellstar began as he took a small step back. He looked down at his daughter, almost an identicle image of himself; his eyes blazing with love but also fear. "There is a darkness that stalks you, but I am not so sure you will be able to escape its grasp," he mewed.

"This darkness has a hold on you, and it will reap everything that you love," his voice shook as he continued. Suddenly, two small blurry shapes appeared behind Shellstar, infront of the massive line of their ancestors. They carried the same sickly sweet scent that Berrysplash could remember from her last vision, but there was also another quality about them as well.

"You have the ability to change the outcome of this fate, but we can not tell you anymore," Shellstar meowed regretfully. Moonstar bowed her head, absorbing all that her father had told her. Berrysplash still felt hopelessly confused, but her gaze remained on the two faded shapes slumped on the shore line. As she blinked, the vision faded and she was once more laying on the bank of the Shimmering Pond.

Moonstar was getting to her paws when Berrysplash looked over; the fog had cleared and they could see the space around them clearly now. The pond was also visible, a shining and shimmering blue hue. "I guess we should venture home now," Moonstar mewed firmly, looking a lot different than when they had arrived. Berrysplash felt relieved, it seemed that her leader was feeling like herself again, for the moment.

As they left, Berrysplash could not stop thinking of what Shellstar had told them. The darkness has a hold on you, and it will reap everything that you love. Somehow the darkness was upon them, and it already had its grips firmly on their beloved leader.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Moonstar and Berrysplash both returned to camp without any issue only a little before sunhigh. Both she-cats were feeling drained from their almost thirty-two hour trek. They had said little to each other concerning the message Shellstar had shared with them, but Moonstar thought she could detect fear in her spirit walker's eyes every time she would glance back at her.

Moonstar was still cheery despite the grim warning she had received, seeing her father had restored her spirits and made her feel ready to lead her clan once more. As they approached the camp entrance, the unfamiliar face of a she-cat greeted them. "Moonstar," the pretty gray she-cat mewed questioningly as they neared.

"Yes, I am Moonstar. Are you one of Blight's group mates," she asked cheerily. The she-cat relaxed slightly, her eyes shining with relief. "I am Jade, one of Blight's forest stalkers. I ususally hunt prey but he asked me to guard the entrance until you returned."

Moonstar dipped her head in appreciation, dismissing the young she-cat. "You may go in to camp now and relax. If there is any prey on the fresh kill pile, grab yourself something to fill your belly," she purred. Jade twitched her whiskers happily and whisked into the camp entrance, her tail barely flicking Moonstar's nose as she dissapeared.

"Well, she seemed pleasant," Berrysplash mewed calmly as she came to stand beside Moonstar. Privately, Moonstar hoped there were more friendly she-cats that Blight had brought along to help guard the group. She didn't know if they would be his kit-mothers or his daughters, but any friendly cats would be welcome to their camp.

She did hope that he had left that prickly cream she-cat she had met before back at camp; she knew that she was one of Blight's kit-mothers, and she knew that the she-cat was jealous of her. For all she cared, the fox-brained she-cat could be as jealous as she wanted. She knew that nothing could change how she felt for Blight, and how he felt for her. Almost on que, Blight slid out of the camp entrance and strode infront of Moonstar.

"Did your ancestors speak with you," he asked hestitanly, looking at Moonstar with an odd expression. She could tell that the thought of her speaking with her dead relatives was making him a little uncomfortable, so she tried to change the subject quickly. "We had no issues, I'd like you to assemble some of my warriors for a meeting in my den."

Blight nodded, the odd expression fading from his dashing features. "I'd like you to gather Maplestripe, Webpelt, and Battlescar," she mewed slowly, thinking over who would be best to discuss this with. Since she had no kit to claim as heir, she usually shared her leadership duties with Battlescar. He was one of the eldest warriors, and he had faced many battles in the course of his life. She also could not deny the wisdom of Maplestripe, her mother, and her leaf mender Webpelt.

Blight vanished back into the camp to gather the warriors, while Moonstar and Berrysplash padded slowly after him. As they padded into the clearing, Moonstar noticed many unfamiliar faces buzzing around the camp; some dropping prey onto the pile and some gathering in groups around the clearing to share tounges or to go on patrol. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, giving Moonstar the perfect time to hold a small meeting.

Berrysplash followed Moonstar into her den, the palm leaf curtain swishing into place as they padded inside. Moonstar's nest was changed and clean, lined with the feathers of the screaming gulls that sometimes fed on the tiny crabs that lived on the beach. She purred as she padded over to it, prodding the soft feathers with her paw. "This looks very comfortable," she commented as Berrysplash followed her further into the den.

The pretty calico murmered agreement before a soft mew could be heard at the entrance, "Moonstar we are here." She turned her gaze to the entrance and called the small party into her den. She noticed that Blight had also brought Shadow, his second-in-command, to the meeting as well. She didn't think it would hurt anything to have the tom there, but she decided she would have to tell Blight later that news concerning her group should only be discussed with members of her group.

Behind Shadow came Battlescar, bristling with excitement. Webpelt was last to enter, his silver and white fur appearing dull. As the group made themselves comfortable, Moonstar felt a tremor of worry for her leafmender as she watched him. He seemed so wary and old, what would happen if he were to join the Star Runners before training an apprentice?

"Now I'm sure you are all curious as to what the Star Runners have shared with me," she began softly. Maplestripe touched her tail to Moonstar's left side from where she sat while she started to explain her vision.

"Shellstar came to me to warn that a darkness has taken hold of our group, and that it will be hard to shake its grasp upon us," she warned. Battlescar raised his tail politely, gesturing to speak. Moonstar dipped her head, allowing her warrior to speak.

"What Shellstar said definitely sounds like we _can_ stop this darkness, whatever it is," he mewed hopefully. She knew that these deaths have affected her group heavily, they didn't want to see any of their beloved friends murdered in such a way.

"Has Shellstar mentioned any way that we can search for this darkness to try and defeat it," Maplestripe asked. Her eyes glowed with happiness as she named her mate, remembering all of the time they shared together during their lives. Moonstar wished that her father would have guided her of where to start looking but he had said that he could share no more.

"He did not, but he did share with me some news that could help to lighten the aura in the camp," she meowed excitedly. All of the cats leaned close to hear what she had to say. Even Blight looked curious! Shellstar had talked briefly with her before Berrysplash had entered the vision, sharing this news with her alone.

"I am to bear an heir to the Beach Runners," she purred happily, looking at Blight a moment longer than everyone else. Webpelt looked pleased, his gaze bright as it rested upon her. "This is excellent news, I had begun to expect that you may be pregnant," he teased her.

Maplestripe rubbed her cheek fiercly against Moonstar's face, her purr rumbling in her chest. "My kit is going to have kits," she squeaked, her purr almost drowing out her voice. Berrysplash also looked pleased, but she stayed a few steps away as the others congratulated her. Shadow mewed a small congratulations, touching his nose to her shoulder.

"I would guess that they're yours," Webpelt purred as he turned to Blight. The tom looked uncomfortable but he also looked quite pleased. "I could not deny that they are mine," he mumbled as the others continued to fuss over Moonstar. Shadow turned to Battlescar for a moment, looking at him seriously.

"I know you assist Moonstar with her patrols and other duties, I would be able to help you while she is unable," he volunteered kindly. Battlescar looked slightly offended, but he would be foolish to turn down the experienced help of the black tom. Moonstar didn't notice that Blight had pressed himself close to her until she heard his soft voice in her ear, "could we be alone?"

Moonstar nodded, raising her tail to silence the others as they continued to plan and discuss the duties of the group while Moonstar was incapacitated. "Blight and I would like to be alone now," she dismissed them in a friendly tone. Berrysplash was first to leave the den, right after touching her nose to her leader's in congratulation. The others padded quickly after, eager to share the news of Moonstar's pregnancy with the rest of the group.

Finally, Blight and Moonstar were alone in the dimly lit den. "Is there any specific reason you wanted to be alone," Moonstar mewed as she padded over to her comforable nest and started to settle down into it. He shook his head as he padded to her side, running his tail down her flank. "I just wanted to talk about our kits," he mewed softly.

Moonstar couldn't help purring, her eyes closing as she imagined the tiny kits wriggling in her tummy. "I think they will be wonderful," she whispered. Blight stayed quiet, thinking his own private thoughts. As the silence stretched on for a few more heart-beats, Moonstar opened her eyes and looked up at Blight. "Is something troubling you," she asked warily.

"No, I'm just thinking about how full Webpelt's paws will be, watching over you until you give birth," he chuckled softly. Moonstar nudged him with a paw, "I'm sure I won't bother him to much," she assured him.

"You should probably rest now," Blight purred as they relaxed into each other's fur. Moonstar knew that she had walked the entire length of the island over the course of a day, she should be plenty tired enough to relax and rest; but, her fur was still buzzing with happiness from the news she had shared.

"Our kits will be wonderful," she mewed again as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her muzzle under her paw. Blight murmered agreement as she felt herself drift slowly into sleep. Despite her light attitude, there was still a shadow of fear hovering in the back of her mind. _It will reap everything that you love_. Shellstar's voice rung loud and clear in her mind, making her jump back into wakefulness.

Whatever this darkness was, she would be able to stand strong and face it. With the support of Blight and her group, she could conquer anything. The kits in her tummy wiggled faintly, warming her heart. I will also fight hard for you, I will keep you safe and you will always be loved, she thought to her tiny bundles inside of her. She would never be alone in leadership again, she would soon have an heir.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

A few days had passed and it looked like the Beachrunners were growing used to their new allys' help. Many of Blight's guards and forest stalkers visited Moonstar in her den, congratulating her on her pregnancy. Some of the females seemed overjoyed at the thought that they were soon to have more siblings. Shadow, clearly the sternest of Blight's kits, also made sure to bring Moonstar the biggest pieces of prey from any hunting party he would happen to be on. Blight's kit-mothers took to aiding Crimsongaze in the nursery with Redkit and Wolfkit, easing the queens stress and helping her to recover her strength. It almost seemed that the union of the two groups was one of the best things to have happened since they had started being hunted.

Moonstar was sitting on a large tree root at the edge of camp, observing her group mates. Blood and Crow, two of Blight's guards, were just getting ready to leave the camp to patrol the borders. Orangeleaf and Tinypaw ran up to the toms, their tails waving in greeting. Moonstar could hear Orangeleaf asking the toms if they could join on their border patrol. In answer, Blood and Crow dipped their heads and turned to walk out of the camp entrance. Moonstar purred as she watched Tinypaw scamper after them, his silver striped tail whipping behind him.

She watched where the apprentice had left for a few moments longer. It seems like Tinypaw isn't so tiny anymore, she thought to herself. She knew that both Tinypaw and Fernpaw had earned their warrior ceremonies, but trajedy has held them back. Moonstar's pelt burned, feeling as though she has neglected her only two apprentices. They have worked hard, I should call a meeting at sunhigh, she decided. Taking a tentative step from her perch, she padded slowly over to the warriors den so she could speak with Antlerheart. The tom had been a little distant since his sister's death but he still carried out his duties for the group.

"Antlerheart, are you awake," she called softly into the shadowy den. A faint rustling could be heard and then a grunted reply, "I am awake Moonstar."

She waited for a couple of moments at the entrance while Antlerheart got out of his nest and padded out of the den. His short, brown fur was ruffled and his eyes were dark but Moonstar didn't wait to ask him if he was alright. "Do you think Fernpaw is ready to earn her warrior name," she asked in a serious tone. His soft, blue eyes lightened at her question, "she has earned her warrior ceremony many times over. I'm sure Venompool would be proud to see her kits made warriors."

"You should also feel proud, you have shaped her into the cat she is today," Moonstar purred, nudging him with a paw. "I did wonder if Venompool had wanted to have either of them named in memory of their father," she added curiously. Venompool's mate, Fallenbranch, died while battling a crocodile near the tiny river that was fed by the Shimmering Pool. The river stretched down the side of the island and feeds out into the ocean, but the revitalizing fresh water was tantalizing enough to draw many island predators.

"I'm sure you should speak with her first, just to make sure," he meowed before standing to walk over to the apprentice den. "Do I have time to take her on one last hunting patrol," he called over his shoulder.

"The ceremony will be at sunhigh," she meowed back to him as she also turned to leave. She was pretty sure that Venompool had already left the camp to go patrol the shore line with Frostedpeak and Elm, another one of Blight's guards. She knew that the guards and forest stalkers took turns visiting, going back to their own camp every so often to check on things. She was still very greatful for their help, as well as Blight's love and concern for her.

Quietly, she padded over to the camp entrance. She was just going to run out and find Venompool's patrol, she didn't need any of her group mates stopping her to ask her where she was going. As she walked into the open jungle, she took a deep breath of the crisp air. It felt good to not be trapped behind the camp walls, to feel the breeze in her fur. She could just faintly detect Venompool's scent, drifting on the wind. She bounded off in the direction the scent led, picking it up on hangin ferns and stray branches that littered the ground. The path led directly to the shore line, where she picked up traces of Frostedpeak and Elm's scents as well.

In a matter of minutes, Moonstar could hear the patrol weaving through the undergrowth ahead of her. "Venompool, are you there," she called confidently through the trees. She heard their pawsteps stop and start to come back towards her. Suddenly, Venompool poked her head out of a patch of bushes infront of her.

"Moonstar! What was so urgent that you had to come find me out here," she asked, her eyes shadowed with worry. "Oh, nothing bad," she assured the she-cat, "I just came to tell you that we are holding Tinypaw and Fernpaw's warrior ceremonies at sunhigh."

Venompool purred happily but she still looked somewhat concerned. "Are you worried for Fernpaw," Moonstar asked softly. She knew that the apprentice had not been quite right since Morningsun's death, but she still showed the promise of a warrior. "I just hope she can lead a normal life, her anxiety seems to trouble her often," Venompool confessed, her whiskers drooping sadly.

"I'm sure she will learn to control her anxieties," Moonstar reassured her, brushing her fluffy tail against the she-cat's side. "I have also come to ask if you wish either of them to be named in remembrance of Fallenbranch," she mewed slowly. It had been many moons since his death but she knew that most members of the group avoiding bringing it up around her as much as possible.

"Tinypaw resembles Fallenbranch the most. If I were to have either of them bear his name, it would be him," she whispered. Moonstar touched her nose briefly to Venompool's bowed head, sharing in her grief for Fallenbranch. After a couple moments, Venompool pulled away and looked back through the bush she had climbed through. "I must carry on with my patrol," she meowed, "we will be back in camp before sunhigh."

Moonstar just nodded as the silver and white she-cat jumped back through the bush and once again vanished into the undergrowth. At sunhigh, the Beachrunners would have two strong, young warriors ready to take on whatever the jungle had to throw at them.

It was almost sunhigh, Moonstar standing near the edge of the camp while her group mates gathered. Antlerheart has spread the word as soon as she left camp, alerting the others that there would be a ceremony at sunhigh. Hawkfeather and Foxleap sat a few paces away, their heads bent together in quiet conversation. Most of the guards and forest stalkers from Blight's group just sat in confused groups, turning their questioning gazes to each other every so often.

Blight had returned from his camp only a short while ago, bringing with him fresh moss to change the bedding in the elder's nests. They were only waiting for Orangeleaf and Tinypaw to return from their patrol they had went on earlier in the day. Blight sat calmly at Moonstar's side, stretching his tail around her back. "Your traditions seem so strange to me," he whispered in her ear.

"Well your traditions seem weird to me too," she purred, teasing him. She could see Antlerheart sitting with Fernpaw and Venompool, near the other side of the clearing. Fernpaw looked beautiful, her silver tabby fur shining from being meticulously cleaned. Her white chest shined as bright as snow, and her stripes rippled as she tensed and untensed her muscles. Venompool was covering her daughters head with strong strokes of her tounge, Moonstar could tell that she was purring from across the camp.

Suddenly, Blood and Crow padded into the clearing with Orangeleaf and Tinypaw behind them. They all carried prey which they went to drop on the freshkill pile. "Let all cats old enough to feel the sand beneath their claws gather for a meeting," Moonstar yowled as the patrol deposited their prey and took their places at the edge of the camp. Venompool, Antlearheart, and Fernpaw bounded over to Orangeleaf and Tinypaw, quickly relaying the news of what was happening. Moonstar could see Orangeleaf beaming as she gazed down at her apprentice.

"I have called this meeting today to make two of our apprentices into warriors! They have trained hard and deserve to be given their warrior names," she yowled happily, feeling her claws dig into the soft earth underneath her. Many of her groupmates yowled in excitement, their voices drowning out even the harshest sounds from the jungle. As the yowling died away, Moonstar carried on with the ceremony.

"Orangeleaf, do you believe that Tinypaw has trained hard and is ready to protect and defend this group from even the biggest of threats that the jungle has to offer," she called firmly over the camp. "Tinypaw is an excellent hunter, I believe he deserves his warrior name," she purred loudly.

"Fernpaw is also ready to earn her warrior name," Antlerheart interrupted excitedly, his tail swishing back and fourth on the ground behind him. Moonstar purred fondly at the tom, standing and padding towards them. Her group parted to let her through, forming a circle around her and the apprentices.

"Tinypaw, are you ready to protect and defend this group, even at the cost of your life," she mewed as she looked down into the little tom's eyes. "I do," his voice shook slightly but his head was held high and his green eyes shined with happiness.

"Then by this day forward, your name will be Tinybranch! We commend you for your passion for hunting, and welcome you as a warrior of the Beachrunners," she mewed warmly. The camp erupted into cheerful yowls, "Tinybranch! Tinybranch!" Their cries echoed away into the trees that surrounded the camp.

Tinybranch dipped his head, licking Moonstar's shoulder. As he stepped back, the yowling stopped and it grew silence once more. Moonstar turned her attention to Fernpaw, who looked like she was just about to jump out of her fur. "Fernpaw," she began, "are you ready to protect and defend this group, even at the cost of your life?"

Fernpaw stared at her leader for several heartbeats, her eyes reflecting grief and fear as she fought with the question her leader had asked her. As she blinked, her eyes cleared and she raised her head proudly, "I do."

"Then by this day forward, your name will be Ferngaze," Moonstar meowed, relief for Ferngaze making her feel weak. "We commend your gentle nature, and welcome you as a warrior of the Beachrunners," she called happily. Her group mates took up their cheering once more, "Ferngaze! Ferngaze!"

Moonstar noticed that many members of Blight's group looked on in wonder and admiration, calling out Ferngaze's new name. As the meeting drew to a close, Moonstar watched as many of her group mates padded forward to congratulate Tinybranch and Ferngaze. Both of the new warrios seemed a little overwhelmed and uncomfortable, not quite used to this much attention. Blight had appeared at Moonstar's side once more, while she watched her group crowd around their newest warriors. My group is strong and loyal, nothing will ever defeat us, she thought proudly. This darkness was strong, but watching her group now gave her the hope that they would soon be able to escape and live peaceful lives once more.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

It was a humid, uncomfortable morning in the camp. Moonstar felt as though her pelt was suffocating her as she exited her den. There was a thick fog blanketing the clearing, making it hard to see anything farther than a fox length infront of you. Moonstar's belly cramped uncomfortably, bloated and round from her unborn kits. She was due in less than a moon, and there had been little to disturb the peace in her part of the jungle. Blight spent a lot of time with Webpelt in his den, asking him for advice on helping her or getting general healing wisdom.

Moonstar remembered, only a couple of days ago, Blight had suggested to Moonstar that one of their kits should train as the next leaf mender. "Webpelt is growing old," he reasoned, "your group should not be without a healer."

"I will not force our kits to do anything they are not comfortable," she mewed confidently. It was already customary that one of her kits were to be trained as heir, she would not force the others into their destinies. "The paths our kits choose are theirs alone to follow, we can only advise them," she purred as she nuzzled his ear.

Moonstar's attention snapped back to camp, where she could hear paws thrumming on the dirt, coming towards her. In a moment, Blight's black fur slunk out of the dense fog, his eyes shining as he looked at Moonstar. "Webpelt thinks you should rest in your den, this humid is too much of a strain," he mewed worriedly.

"I am still fit enough to lead my group," she huffed stubbornly as she pushed past him further into the clearing. He was back by her side in a second, trying to push her back towards her den. "Shadow has already taken care of all the patrols for the day, you should really just go back to your den and rest," he mewed softly. Moonstar stopped and sighed, "I guess Shadow knows my group well enough to lead it without me now."

"He just has really come to enjoy your traditions and rituals, he finds them far more interesting than what his own group has to offer him now," he mewed, his voice growing slightly harsher. Moonstar gave in to Blight's fur pushing against her and started to pad back towards her den. "I can never tell Shadow how greatful I am for his help," she purred happily, "he will have to help me for awhile, until our kits are made apprentices."

The mention of the kits made Blight's temper fade, his tail curling over Moonstar's back. "I can't wait to meet them," he whispered as they padded back into her den. She nodded slowly, her paws growing heavy as she stepped into her nest. She grew tired quite quickly now adays; a walk from her den to the fresh kill pile usually left her plenty exhausted.

As she nuzzled her nose under her paw and began to drift into sleep, Blight purred softly into her ear, "sleep now, my love. I will wake you in a little while."

An achingly familiar voice echoed from somewhere near by, "Moonstar we are here." The snowy, white leader opened her eyes and trilled with happiness as her gaze rested on Shellstar. They were once again standing on the quiet, sandy beach at the edge of the jungle. She jumped up and bounded over to him, her tail curling around him. "Oh, father. It is so great to see you again," she purred as she rubbed her muzzle against his cheek.

Shellstar seemed happy to see his daughter but his gaze was shadowed with concern. "I wish I was here with a lighter message," he mewed gruffly. Moonstar took a step back, looking up into her father's eyes, "please tell me there isn't more trouble for our group," she pleaded.

"There will always be trouble when the darkness has its grips on you," he mewed hopelessly, his head drooping. "Your kits are spawned from darkness, they will reap everything that you love," he choked, his eyes growing wild with fright.

"How can you say that about your kin," she gasped, her fur rising along her spine. "These kits are a blessing! They will unite our groups and bring peace to the jungle," she yowled angrily. All the fear she had felt leading up to this, had been replaced with a fiery anger. All this time, he thought that her kits were the darkness!

"Whatever is killing our group mates will not escape when we have so many strong, powerful warriors," she hissed, turning away from Shellstar. "My kits will not reap anything, they will be courageous and loyal; they will bring new strengths to our group," she yowled over her shoulder as she padded into the trees crowding the shore. As soon as the shadows swallowed her sight, she could feel herself shifting in her nest in her den.

Something had woken her, she could hear terrified cries out in the camp. Jumping to her paws, she shot out of the entrance in a flash. All the fog had cleared, the sun shining brightly into the clearing around her. She almost couldn't pin point where the yowling was coming from, it almost seemed like the camp was full of fearful caterwauling.

In her confusion, her mother had appeared by her side. Her eyes were dark and filled with anger and grief. "What's happening," Moonstar asked as the yowling grew louder.

"Battlescar caught Blight mauling one of our patrols near the beach. He killed Frostedpeak and Antlerheart," her voice cracked when she spoke their names. Moonstar stared at her mother in disbelief, her heart growing heavy and cold.

"That can't be what happened," she choked, her tail twitching nervously. As she turned to look around, she noticed that her group mates were bunched in a tiny group near the edge of the camp. Blight's camp mates sat several fox lengths away, looking equally frightened and some looked very confused. At that moment, a small patrol entered the camp with the deceased bodies of Frostedpeak and Antlerheart across their shoulders.

Moonstar stared in shock as she watched them lay the bodies gently onto the earthen floor, their pelts gouged with the familiar teeth and claw marks she noticed during the last two vigils she had kept for Morningsun and Pebblespots. "Those are the marks of the predator," she mewed loudly, "it couldn't have been Blight that did this to them."

"But it was him," Battlescar snarled as he padded into camp after the patrol, "I watched him sink his fangs into Antlerheart's throat." Moonstar turned her attention to the brown warrior laying on the ground, noticing that his throat was torn open and his chest fur was matted with blood. A tremor surged over Moonstar, making her crouch down in pain.

"It couldn't have been Blight," she wailed as another spasm gripped her. Maplestripe nudged her daughter urgently, "Moonstar, are you alright," she gasped.

Almost as soon as the last tremor faded, her muscles strained against another. "She has started her kitting," Palace mewed loudly from her group mates nearby. The experienced birth mother was one of her least favorite, growing an instant dislike since their prickly meeting in Blight's den the day she had spent the night.

"I'll just go to my den, Webpelt needs to tend to Antlerheart and Frostedpeak," she mewed through clenched teeth, feeling like her stomach was being raked with the sharpest of claws. Maplestripe pushed Moonstar towards her den, just like Blight had done earlier that morning.

"There is nothing Webpelt can do for them now. Your kits are quite early, you will need his help for your kits to be born strong and healthy," she reasoned. Moonstar sighed, her emotions twisting around like a twister cresting the waves of the ocean. Where was Blight? He should be here while she was kitting! There was no way he killed Antlerheart and Frostedpeak, he must have been defending them against whatever predator had attacked them. But as she turned and laid her eyes on her friend's short, brown pelt, she knew deep down that it had been him. I'm so sorry Antlerheart, please forgive me, she thought desperately as another spasm smacked into her and made her vision grow dark.


End file.
